1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer graphics and, more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for incorporating a border within an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computer graphics, a border is commonly placed around an image being displayed. FIG. 1 is an illustration of a conventional method to implement the border around the image. Currently, to place border 102 around image 106, a graphics controller must use an overlay 108 that is equal in size to the image. Overlay 108 includes border 102 and center area 104 that is programmed to be transparent. Thus, even though border 102 comprises only a portion of an area of image 106, the number of overlay pixels being stored equals the number of image pixels. In addition, extra circuitry is needed to process the transparent pixels in center area 104 within overlay 108, which consumes additional power and bandwidth.
As a result, many small, portable devices have problems processing a border overlay because these devices typically have limited power, memory, and computing capability. Since these devices are limited in their memory and computing power, processing the overlays may exceed the memory limitations and dominate the CPU cycles of these devices and, as a result, dramatically slow down the executed applications.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide apparatuses and methods for reducing the memory requirements and CPU processing power required to implement a border.